Forever In My Heart
by Jessica-Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger has been badly beaten by her father. She is comforted in unlikely arms. Abuse. Later SBHG
1. Broken and Bruised

Hermione sat on her bed attempting to read, Standard Book of Spells, Year Six, but her thoughts kept wandering and always ending up on her father. Every year when she got off the Hogwarts Express he would run to her and tell her how happy he was to see her. She'd always smile back and think that maybe this year would be different. She was always wrong. He spent the whole summer beating her in every way possible.  
"Get down here you Bitch!" Mr. Granger called in the most menacing tone. Hermione jumped up immediately and ran down stairs. She skidded to a halt in from of her father. Mr. Granger was much taller then Hermione. He had muscles. In one hand he held a belt in the other a beer.  
"Yes, Father?" Hermione asked quickly, careful not to upset him further. A fire blazed in his eyes. He stared at Hermione with a smirk on his normally regal face.  
"You afraid, Hermione? Is Miss Know-it-all a coward? No one is here to protect you now. It's just me and you." Mr. Granger said slowly with emphasis on the last few. He stepped closer to her and seeing her wince his smirk became larger. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. A huge crack could be seen on the once beautiful walls. "Well look, 'Mione. Look what you did. Now you'll have to be punished.  
He grabbed a handful of her bushy brown hair and pulled her off her feet. Mr. Granger threw Hermione into the coffee table causing it to break in two. Taking his belt he whipped her repeatedly until he saw blood soaking through her white dress. The dress was becoming torn from being repeatedly caught by the belt buckle.  
Hermione could feel the blood oozing down her skin. She soon passed out after another half hour of whipping.  
  
Hermione woke up on the living room floor soaked in a pool of her own blood. She carefully stared around. Her father was passed out on the couch. She shakily got to her feet, biting her lip to keep from yelling out in pain. She knew she needed to get out. Hermione slowly made her way to her room. She picked up her book and her wand and headed down the stairs. In the huge, formal hallway sat her trunk. The initials H.G. could be read from where she stood. She slowly made her way to her trunk and carefully opened in and making sure not to make a sound.  
Hermione pulled out a small jar labeled 'Floo Powder' and gingerly shut the trunk. Precariously getting to her feet she grabbed her trunk and made her way to the Den. Hermione stood in front of a beautiful marble fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and through it into the fire. Hermione grabbed her trunk and stepped into the fire.  
"12 Grimmauld Place." She felt herself being pulled. She opened her eyes to find herself on the living room floor of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. She looked up to see Sirius Black running toward her.  
"Hermione? What the hell happened to you?" Hermione just groaned in response unable to get up. Sirius saw the blood soaking the once beautiful dress. "Bloody hell! Lupin! Lupin! Get in here. Emergency!" Hermione heard footsteps quickly running into the room. She looked up to see Lupin and he was not happy.  
"Hermione, what the HELL happened to you. Oh my gods look at these cuts and welts. Sirius, she is loosing blood." At that she fainted. 


	2. Rude Awakenings

Thanks to all those who reviewed. So should I make them proclaim their love for each other in the next chapter or should that get to know each other better. Do you have a better approach to it? R & R! -Jessica- Granger!  
  
Hermione woke to the sun shinning through a wide, gorgeous window. She carefully attempted to get up and not feeling any pain sat up all the way. Hermione looked around the room. The room was furnished in a variety of greens and silvers. The fire was roaring and giving off a beautiful glow. She continued to skim the room but her eyes suddenly came to a sudden halt at a chair by the fire. Under a huge fluffy black blanket you could barely see the sleeping form of Sirius Black.  
Sirius looked different from the last time Hermione had seen him. He no longer looked gaunt and pale and starved looking. His form had filled out more and his hair was freshly cut a little above the shoulder. He was...handsome. Hermione slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the deeply sleeping Sirius. Carefully and quietly inching closer and closer she sat on the couch across from the fireplace. Hermione watched how Sirius's chest rose and fell and listened to his deep even breathing. Somehow it relaxed her and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Hermione was walking down a very cold and dreary hallway. It was eerily familiar. She wasn't quite sure where she was. She continued to descend down the hallway. A long ways farther she came to a door and before she could think about it she pulled it open. Inside was someone she did not wish to see. Unable to sop herself she moved into the room and was seated before Lord Voldemort, himself. "Wonderful of you to join us, Miss Granger. And may I ask how Potter is doing?" He asked in a deep hollow voice, one so scary it made shivers go up and down your spine. Taking a deep breath Hermione replied. "What the hell do you want, you bastard!" She huffed. "I am in no mood to talk to you right now." She finished defiantly. "I am just having you here for a friendly chat, Hermione." Tom stated in mock innocence. "What gave you the idea that I wanted to torture you to the point that you lose it and go mad for information?" "Hmmm....Well lets see..." Hermione started with sarcasm dripping from her every word. "You've tried to kill my best friend...let's see...seven times. Not to mention you the most evil dark wizard in the world and oh...You don't have friendly chats with mudbloods." Hermione finished bravely. "I see you have got some of that famous Gryffindor bravery." The dark lord stated dryly. "Well maybe on the count of I'm in Gryffindor, Tom." Hermione snapped back. A look of loathing came over his face. "What don't like your name, Tom? Well that's too damn bad! Or is it the fact that Harry is going to kick your ass?" She finished. Suddenly Voldemort was very angry. Fire was flashing in his eyes. "Crucio!" Voldemort said calmly. Hermione felt sharp pain over her whole body and screamed as if it was her last day on earth. Tom chuckled softly. "See you soon, MUDBLOOD!"  
  
Hermione was still screaming as she woke. She found Sirius holding her in his arms as she cried. Of course Hermione was afraid. Who wouldn't be? I mean she was threatened by Lord Voldemort! She cried into Sirius's shirt until she fell asleep in his arms. 


	3. Midnight Meeting

Hermione Granger had spent a week at 12 Grimmauld Place. She still had not told any of the order about her eerie dream about Voldemort. I need to learn Occlumency, Hermione thought to herself. Hermione had been jumpy all week. Remus, had asked her many times if she wanted to tell him what was on her mind yet each time she politely told him that nothing was on her mind that needed discussing.  
  
Hermione really wanted to tell Sirius everything about her past experiences with her father but he always seemed to be busy. As if on cue Sirius burst through the kitchen door where Hermione was seated at the table drinking a butterbeer. She quickly looked up, alarmed. Hermione never really had time to look over Sirius. Hermione and Sirius were the only ones in Headquarters today. Everyone else was elsewhere on business.  
  
Sirius was wearing only boxers. His muscles were clearly showing in his arms. His chest looked as hard as a rock. His hair was falling around his shoulders. He looked.....perfect. His gorgeous smile quickly turned sheepish as his dark eyes met Hermione's toffee orbs.  
  
"Oh gods. Sorry bout the clothes or lack of I should say. I didn't think you'd be up at this ungodly hour."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, Sirius. I was having nightmares. I know this may sound childish but when I have nightmares I'm used to being able to crawl into bed with my Mom or my friends at school. So I don't feel so unsafe." Hermione say moving her eyes away from Sirius's. Hermione suddenly found the floor quite interesting.  
  
"Well if it's any condolence to you, Hermione, you can stay in my room with me. I know it may sound a bit...inappropriate but I know you can be mature about it." He muttered as his cheeks turned a slight pink. He looked up and caught the look of relief that crossed Hermione's flawless features.  
  
Sirius  
  
She looks so helpless. Poor girl. I swear I'll kill her father. That slimy git has no right to lay one finger on Hermione. Her flawless face now covered in scratches. Whoa, did I just say flawless? Where'd that come from? I mean she is not ugly actually quite pretty.  
Hermione Granger has grown up quite a bit. She is not that naïve thirteen year old girl that I met in the shrieking shack three years ago anymore. She is now a beautiful young lady who I must say has filled out a lot, if you know what I mean.  
Oh gods, where are all these thoughts coming from. This is Hermione, my godson's best friend here. Well, its not like you want to shag her till tomorrow. Oh dear, what if I do?  
  
Hermione  
  
Ok, I definitely did not expect that but Oh well here goes nothing.... 


	4. and the midnight meeting continues

Sirius came to sit in front of Hermione. Looking up she noticed the purple rings that have come to reside under Sirius's eyes. He looked so tired as if he had gone days without sleep. Reaching out a hand to hold his, Hermione looked into his eyes. The dark pools filled with sorrow, helplessness and pain from his many years in Azkaban. Sirius lifted his gaze to meet that of Hermione. She gave him a small smile and he spoke softly.  
  
"You know I'm always here if you....if you want to talk." His gaze traveled from her face to their hands closed around each others. "I can tell that you're having inner battles. Its always helps to let someone know how you feel. But if you don't want to....."  
  
"Do you really care about what goes on in the mind of a sixteen year old girl?" Hermione asked timidly. "It's not important...."  
  
"Everything is so important. Every little thing is important. You're important. I care about what you have to say. I really do, 'Mione." The nickname given to her by Harry and Ron made her smile. Hermione sighed and started to speak.  
  
"It's funny, ya know. Every year for the past six years of my life has been the same. Get the shit kicked out of me, get on the train, meet Harry and Ron and act as if I had the greatest summer of my life, work my ass off in school. Why? Why do I work so hard? I sometimes think that if I try so hard and get grades way above average my father would start to think of me as a person, a person with hope and dreams and feelings...I so badly want him to think of me as his daughter." She said not bothering to wipe the tears that were slowly cascading down her cheeks. "I just want him to know that no matter how much her hurts me I will ALWAYS love him."  
  
"How can you still say that you love him after all he's done to you, Hermione?" Sirius said sadly. "He said things to you. Evil things and hurt you. How can you still say that you love him?"  
  
"I will always care about him. I love him not matter what he does to me. Can't you see that? He gave me life, Sirius. His blood flows through my veins...." Hermione said softly. "No matter how much I try to hate him memories come back of me and him. He gave me a ring and on the inside it had Hermione- Always Daddy's little girl. I-I just miss him. The way he used to be. Everything was wonderful when Mom was alive. We were the perfect family. I only wanted to be loved, to have someone to hold me when I'm afraid, comfort me when I'm upset, be with me when I'm lonely. All I want is to be loved." Hermione looked up at Sirius with a tear streaked face. A memory comes to her. "I remember back in first year. Ron was horrible to me and I spent the day in the loo crying and I came out of the stall and there was a troll. Ron and Harry saved me. That started a friendship, a strong one. I felt truly excepted for one time in my life. I felt like someone cared about me. I tagged along on all there adventures and for the most part saved them from detention to failing classes. Now I have family. People who love me. People I love..." As she said this she looked straight at Sirius. Not thinking Sirius leaned in and softly pressed his lips to those of Hermione's. Hermione returned the kiss she so badly wanted. Hungrily Sirius slid his tongue over Hermione's lips begging entrance. She slowly opened her mouth allowing Sirius full access. After about three minutes they broke the kiss. Hermione's lips swallow and pink she gave Sirius a small smile. Sirius realizing what he'd done automatically shot out apologies just to be silenced by Hermione's lips on his. 


	5. The Dream from Hell

Hermione lay on her bed wondering what next years adventures have in store for her. It wasn't easy being best friends with Harry Potter. I can't believe third year is already over. Hermione smiled to herself as she cuddled under her pink comforter in her four poster bed. It's so great to finally be home. Hermione was slowly slipping into the land of peaceful dreams until... *bang* the door shot open and the voice of her father was clearly heard. "Get out of bed, you little bitch! You have no right to sleep when we haven't seen each other in nine months. We must be reacquainted or have you forgotten?" Startling Hermione, Mr. Granger began pealing away his filthy clothes that reeked of liquor. Oh no. She thought, this can't be happening. He's never gone this far before. He inched towards her and grabbed hold of her wrists and firmly tied them to the headboard. She struggled but she was no match for him.  
"Were going to have a little fun tonight, 'mione." He stated with a sneer playing at his lips. He walked over to Hermione's closet and pulled a bag down from her shelf. Oh god, please no. Not my... video camera.  
"Daddy, no....please." She pleaded. Ignoring her cries, Mr. Granger set the camera on the tripod and turned the recorder on. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and made sure he the camera caught his every move. Sitting on the edge, he proceeded to play with himself. His hand sliding over his length. He moaned as he picked up his pace. He sighed and stopped his movements and glanced at Hermione who was now thoroughly horrified. He smiled and crawled over to her position himself at the entrance of Hermione's mouth. Begging her to take him in. "Bitch, get on with it." She slowly opened her mouth and he pushed his manhood in causing her to gag. He made slow movements as Hermione sucked and than picked up the speed and soon he was screaming her name telling her never to stop. What seemed like hours later her removed her now erect penis from her mouth and proceeded to remove his daughter's clothing. Once the task was completed he let his hands roam her body top to bottom. He played with her nipples and sucked and nibbled them causing her to plead for him to stop but he did not. His hands moved farther down stopping at her opening and thrust three fingers into her. Impatient, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her with all his might. He screamed her name. He told her she deserved this because she was such a bad girl. He reached his climax and exploded inside her and she only cried harder.  
  
Suddenly Hermione woke with start in the safe and secure arms of Sirius Black. He stared down at her and worry flashed across her face.  
"What did you dream, Hermione?" He asked in a whisper. She only collapsed in his arms and cried.  
  
Sorry I had to make Mr. Granger such a sick . Tell me what you think......R&R 


End file.
